Beyond Supernatural
by Flarefirered
Summary: All is well for the Bella and Edward. Until a mysterious new vampire and her mate shows up. With powers beyond what anyone has ever seen, she could be more than they can handle. With uknown motives, she could be a threat to Forks and the Cullens.
1. Life is Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for the two vampires i will soon be introducing!**

**Summary: Life is good. Relationships with the La Push wolf packs is peaceful and the Volturi do not have any plans to bother them so far. All is well for the Cullens until a mysterious new vampire and her mate show up. With powers beyond even what the Volturi have seen, this new girl could be more than the pack and the Cullen coven combined can handle. So what are her reasons behind hanging around Forks for so long? Will she put the lives of any friends or family in danger? And if she does, can she be stopped?**

**Author's Note: The first chapter might be a little dull, but give it a chance! it'll get interesting soon enough.**

****Breaking Dawn Spoiler****

* * *

Bella's POV

All I could concentrate on was him. The love of my life.

I inhaled the rich honey-lilac-and-sun perfume that came off of his skin, felt every inch of his perfect body on my own. Being a vampire was truly worth everything it cost. Our lips moved together…

Sunlight streamed in through the windows and Edward sighed. I sighed too. It was time to stop. Charlie and some La Push people were coming over for lunch today.

"Time to get ready love," Edward said, starting to get up. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him for a long moment.

"Okay, now I'm ready," I said once I was as breathless as a vampire could get. He chuckled and stood.

We got dressed in less than thirty seconds, even with the enormous closet that Alice had insisted on us having. It was really just a waste; I didn't use most of the stuff in there.

Holding hands, we ran to the main Cullen house. Alice was already waiting for us in front of the house. "You're late," she said. "Charlie'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Sorry Alice." Was in nearly noon already? It seems we lost track of time again…

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let's go see Renesmee," he said, taking me inside.

I tried not to dislike what I saw in the living room.

Renesmee was about the physical size of a ten year old now. Her bronze curls hung halfway down her back—it was all we were willing to cut. She sat on the sofa, talking to Jacob through her thoughts, a hand on his cheek.

Nessie turned. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

"Hey there Nessie!" I hugged her, and couldn't help but wonder what kind of a teen she would become. Surely we could skip the nightmarish adolescent years? I couldn't imagine Renesmee in any way other than the sweet girl she was now.

I kissed her forehead. "Grandpa's coming over today," I told her.

She smiled. "I know."

The doorbell rang and Esme flitted down the stairs and to the door. "Hello Charlie, Sue," she greeted.

"Hey there everyone," Charlie said. Sue just smiled, holding a plate of food.

"I'll take that for you," Esme said, taking the dish to place it with the food we ordered.

As they settled themselves, Embry, Quil, and Seth burst into the house. "Still food left?" Embry asked.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "We haven't even started."

The wolves and humans settled down to eat. "Aren't you hungry Nessie?" I said.

"I'm thirsty," Renesmee said. "But not hungry."

"You should eat something," I insisted, turning her towards the table.

Nessie rolled her eyes—looking so much like her father—and skipped to join Jacob. Shoot.

"So," Charlie said as he chewed. "I had a thought."

"What is it?"

"How about we go to Disneyland sometime?" he suggested. "Have a little family fun."

All the Cullens exchanged glances. We couldn't exactly go to sunny California and wander around Disneyland.

"I'm not sure about that…" I hedged. Charlie's face fell and guilt flooded through me. "It's kinda complicated…"

"Hey, what if you take Nessie and I?" Jacob offered. I felt my guilty expression turn into a glare.

"Sure, I guess," Charlie said. "But why can't you come Bells? Would a different time be better?"

"Need to know," I reminded him. Charlie grumbled incoherently and returned to his food. "Jake," I hissed under my breath.

He grinned at me and shrugged. I glowered.

Edward placed a hand on my back. "I don't like this," I said, too low for a human to hear.

"I don't either, but we shouldn't deprive Renesmee of her fun."

"Oh." Of course. I was being selfish. Renesmee deserved to have human experiences, even if her vampire family couldn't be there with her. I sighed. "Good point."

The rest of the lunch flew by. Not a scrap of food was wasted with the four wolves eating. I wondered vaguely how Leah was doing. She was still a member of Jake's pack, but I rarely ever saw her. Occasionally, I would glimpse a smaller gray wolf prowling through the forest but other than that, I didn't see much of her.

"So what d'ya say we go this weekend?" Charlie asked as he prepared to leave.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I mean, Nessie doesn't exactly have school and all so…"

"Sounds good," Jacob said cheerfully. I took a deep, burning breath, opening and closing my fist to calm myself. "It's done. We'll pack tonight."

"See you tomorrow morning!" Charlie said.

"Wait, how're you planning on getting there?" I interrupted.

Charlie scratched the back of his ear. "Uh…didn't think about that."

"We'll take a plane," Jake said.

"We'll pay for it of course," Carlisle said. My lip slipped into a pout. Why was everyone being so supportive of this?

"I couldn't—" Charlie started to say.

"Don't worry about it," Carlisle insisted. "Renesmee is my granddaughter as well."

"Just go Dad," I said, sharper than necessary due to my irritation.

Charlie waved and stepped out to join Sue in the car. As soon as his car was out of the driveway, I closed the door, fuming. "Jake," I growled.

Jacob raised his hands innocently. "It'll be fun."

"For you."

"And Nessie."

Renesmee jumped up at me. I caught her reflexively and she placed a hand on my cheek, replaying our conversation. She _wanted _to go to Disneyland. I sighed. "Never mind. Have fun there." I set Renesmee down. "Let's go get your stuff ready."

"I'll get the tickets," Carlisle said, disappearing from the room in a blur. Nessie skipped up the stairs, Alice following behind her.

"I don't believe this," I grumbled to Edward. Jake grinned at me. I jerked a thumb at the door. He shrugged—still grinning—and walked out. Edward pulled me closer to him.

"It won't be so bad," he murmured. "Nessie will have fun. And Charlie will be there—there's nothing to worry about."

"Sure, sure," I sighed as Alice flitted down the stairs with a suitcase in her hand. That was some quick packing. Nessie skipped down after her, and jumped into my arms again. She placed a hand on my cheek, showing me no image, just excitement mixed with sadness because I wouldn't be coming.

I stroked her curls. "Don't worry Nessie, just go have fun tomorrow." She touched my cheek again. "Yes, you should probably hunt now," I said. "No blood in Disneyland, okay?" Renesmee nodded and headed out the door, where Jacob was waiting.

I turned to Edward. Looking at his face, I suddenly saw a bright side to the trip. Edward and I would have more time alone. A smile spread across my face.

Edward raised an eyebrow, questioning. "Why the sudden enthusiasm?"

Jasper quickly escaped out the door with Alice, probably sensing my emotions.

"We'll have more than a night," I said cheerfully. Edward's crooked smile sent thrills of electricity down my spine.

Emmett booming laugh sounded from upstairs. I had forgotten about him. Edward rolled his eyes and then took my hand.

Tomorrow was going to be a grand.

* * *

**A/n: This chapter's purpose is just to set things up for the story and to show how the Cullens are doing at the moment. It'll get more interesting soon!**


	2. Nightmare

We kept track of time much better this time, arriving at the house just as Renesmee awoke. She beamed when she saw us and ran to give us hugs. "I wish you could come," she told Edward and I.

"I do too," I said. "But don't worry, go and have fun with Charlie."

Nessie hugged us both again before darting to Jacob. "When are we leaving?"

Jake yawned. "Soon."

"Now," Alice corrected. "Before Charlie leaves the house in his car. Get in the Volvo."

"Emmett, get the bags," Rosalie said.

We got into the car—Edward, Jake, Nessie, and I—while Emmett loaded the bags. Then, Edward sped off into the trees. Arriving at Charlie's in record time, Jacob got to the door just as Charlie opened it. His eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, oh hey Jake," he said in surprise.

"Bella and Edward're giving us a ride," he said.

"O-okay," Charlie said as he walked towards us. "That's some timing you guys have got." He got in. "Hey there Nessie. Hey Bella."

"Hi Dad," I said while Renesmee gave him a spectacular smile.

As soon as the door closed, Edward sped away down the streets. "Hey!" Charlie warned, sounding alarmed. "You may be my son-in-law, but I'll give you a ticket if you don't obey the speed limit!"

I giggled, remembering when Edwards driving used to bother me. It seemed silly now that I was a vampire. Our reflexes were far too fast to be in risk of crashing and Edward's built in radar detector mind was a plus. "Don't worry Dad, he won't hit anyone."

"That—"

"Come on Charlie," Jacob yawned. "Loosen up."

"As—"

"I know you're a cop and all, but no one's in danger here."

I tuned out their conversation, deciding to let Jake try and convince Charlie that it was fine, while Renesmee told me about her dreams. Vivid images moved before my eyes--I still didn't like how often Jake appeared in them.

One particular image disturbed me most. It was a nightmare clip. A tall feminine figure and a shadowy, unseen male stood in a dark forest. Her face was dark; I couldn't make out her features. All except for her piercing, bright red eyes, brighter than any newborn. I felt Renesmee's fear. The dream had been so vivid, so real.

Renesmee stopped on that one and lowered her hand. I kissed her cheek. "Don't worry Nessie, everything'll be fine," I assured her softly. "It was just a dream." She buried her face against my shoulder. Glancing up, I saw the reflection of Edward's concern in the mirror. He had seen the image too.

We arrived at the airport, where Edward quickly unloaded the luggage, which Jacob picked up with relative ease. I gave Renesmee a long hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry Nessie, it was just a bad dream," I told her. "Go and have fun. Love you."

"I love you too Momma," Nessie said. She moved to Edward to say goodbye. We waved as they left and then got in the car.

"She showed you her dream?" Edward asked as he drove, though he clearly already knew the answer.

"Yeah," I said. "But where did it come from? She's never encountered a newborn before in…" I stopped. She _had _come in contact with a newborn vampire before. "Was she having a nightmare about _me_?" I gasped. Was my beloved daughter somehow _afraid _of me? My eyes weren't as bright now, but perhaps they had frightened her? Or was it something else?

"Of course not!" Edward said.

"But I'm the only newborn vampire she's ever seen!"

He shook his head. "Bella, Nessie couldn't possibly be afraid of you. You're her mother, there's no need to worry." He turned to look at me, golden eyes scalding.

I sighed. "You're right." Of course. I was just overreacting, I told myself. We arrived home faster than our trip there. We moved out of the car in a blur and sped towards our little cottage. Edward patiently kept pace with me, I wasn't as fast as him now that my newborn strength was fading. I wondered vaguely if I could still pull off an arm wrestling match with Emmett.

We closed the door behind us and I threw myself into his arms. Our lips were just inches apart when the sound of big paws thudding against the forest ground reached our ears. Whoever it was, they were coming towards us, fast. Edward and I looked at each other and then turned towards the door just as a howl split the air.

As unwilling as I was, we were outside in a second and a half. Three huge wolves stood before us. The sandy colored one—Seth—stood at the front. His muzzle was pulled back to reveal his teeth, his nostrils flared.

"Two unknown scents?" Edward said. He listened to the wolves' thoughts for a moment and then nodded. He pulled out his cell phone. "Carlisle? Jacob's pack has picked up a new scent. They want to know if you recognize it."

"Where?" I demanded. Was this vampire a visiting friend or a non-vegetarian nomad? I immediately thought of Charlie and panicked. My human friends, all of those people in Forks…

Seth pointed with his nose and I nodded. "Let's go," Edward said, and we took off running with the wolves. Soon enough, I picked up two new vampire scents.

"I don't recognize it," Edward said. "Maybe Carlisle…"

I took a deep breath. They had been here rather recently, possibly last night…

Carlisle arrived, looking concerned. He shook his head. "I've never met either of them."

Seth whined and Edward nodded. "Let's see if we can track them. I'll call the others." We took off running again, following the scent trails.

Then we came to a dead stop. My breath came in gasps. If I were still human, my heart would have been pounding, and I probably would have fainted.

Before us, with a gun still lying in his hand, was a dead, completely drained human.


	3. There will be war

Edward's POV

We all stared at the body before us. Bella's breath turned to gasps and she took a step back. I pulled her into my arms subconsciously as the wolves let out an enraged howl.

"No," Bella breathed. "No. They're killing people. No, no, no!" Her wide eyes met mine. "What about Nessie? And Charlie and Jake and oh no!"

"Shhh," I whispered, stroking her hair. "They're in California now, the vampires are still close. As long as we keep them here, they're safe."

_We have to tell Sam_, thought Embry.

_But we have to get them! _Quil objected.

_We need to stay together._

_Jake sure chose a bad time to leave!_

"We need to find them," Carlisle said, his voice strained. "We can't have them hunting here."

"Let's go," Bella said, frantic. "They can't hunt in Forks."

I nodded and Carlisle took out his phone to call the others. "Can you pick up their thoughts?" he asked me while he waited.

I listened, straining to pick up any thoughts other than the ones around me. Nothing. "No, they must be at least a couple miles away now." I turned to the wolves. "Go. We'll take care of this." Their teeth were all bared in a snarl.

_They killed a human!_

"I know. But there are only two, we can handle it."

Embry growled.

"We're wasting time," Bella said. "Come on guys, just fall back for a little!"

"They might flee if they see huge werewolves coming after them," I pointed out. The wolves growled and whined, but they saw my point.

_We'll run a patrol around Forks and La Push,_ Seth told me. I nodded and turned to Bella, taking her hand. "It'll be okay."

"They're coming," Carlisle said. "Let's go. They'll catch up."

We took off running. The scent trail was still relatively strong, and we followed it for a mile or so. Then, I heard them. Barely, but the thoughts were there. They were only flickers, like Charlie's mind, protected by a shield though it was not as strong as Bella's. "I hear one of them," I said.

"Lead us to them," Carlisle said. I turned off the scent trail to take the most direct route—a straight line.

The thoughts flickered, and then faded. I frowned, slowing as I waited for them to return.

"I smell them," Bella whispered. We slowed even more. They were close. Very close. My eyes scanned the trees.

"Coven." The sound was so faint that I barely heard it. It sounded like a female's whisper.

"Should we?" a male asked.

No answer. I strained to hear their thoughts but found nothing. It was like trying to read Bella's mind.

Finally, I heard faint footsteps, accompanied by almost inaudible thoughts. We slowed to a stop. Before us, the two vampires revealed themselves.

In the front, was the female. She was clearly beautiful—it couldn't be denied—even for a vampire. She was tall and lithe, black hair framing her perfect face. Light broke in through the leaves, showing a reddish tint in the strands. Her eyes were the bright, brilliant red of a newborn.

The male was just a few inches taller than her, and more lithe than he was muscular. His hair was brown with natural golden and lighter brown highlights, his eyes a deep crimson.

"Greetings," Carlisle said, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible.

The girl nodded in acknowledgement. The male stood beside her.

"My name is Carlisle," he continued. "This is my family."

"I believe there is more of your coven than you let on," the female said.

Carlisle nodded. "They are coming, but we mean you no harm."

The female smirked. Her mind was protected though, impossible to read. "That doesn't worry me." She sniffed the air. "But your werewolves don't seem to be in a friendly mood with us."

"They won't bother you," I said. "If you leave and do not hunt nearby."

"They don't bother _you_," she said. "Why is that?"

"We have a treaty."

"And your eyes are gold. You aren't a normal vampire."

"We do not hunt humans," Carlisle said. "That is what allows us to coexist with the wolves."

Piercing red eyes sparkled, and I wondered how such a young vampire could already know so much.

"I'm not a newborn," she said. My eyes widened. Had she just read my mind?

"But your eyes…" Bella trailed off.

"I like my eyes thank you very much. And yes, they do get darker as I get thirstier."

Was she reading _Bella's _mind?

The rest of our family arrived them, Emmett at the front. He stalked up to stand beside me.

The male glanced at her. "Time to fly," he said.

And then they disappeared in a blur.

"Are they leaving?" Esme asked.

I shook my head. The male's thoughts had been clouded, but they had no intentions of leaving just yet.

"Well then let's follow them!" Emmett said.

"Wait," Esme said. "They may have been intimidated by the size of our family. Perhaps only a few of us should go."

"Edward," Carlisle said. "You should go. It would be helpful to know what they are thinking."

Before I could inform him that I in fact could not hear them very well, Bella said, "Then I'm going to."

"I'm coming," Emmett said.

"The moment they see you they'll flee," Jasper said.

"I could say the same for you," Emmett retorted.

"I will go," Carlisle said. "The rest of you stay nearby, just in case."

We ran again, following the fresh scent trail. I searched for the male's mind, however clouded it was. I found it eventually. It was less protected now, and I tried to see what he was thinking. He was still in the forest. They had stopped now, and he was gazing at the female's face. The feelings that flooded his mind reminded me of how I felt when I looked at Bella.

"They're mates," I said. "They've stopped now."

Carlisle nodded. "Good, we need to talk to them."

"What are they thinking?" Bella asked.

I listened, but I still couldn't quite make out his exact thoughts. "I can only hear the male," I admitted. "And even his mind is a little hard to read." Both their eyes widened.

"Another shield ability?" Carlisle exclaimed.

"But I actually thought she could read minds," Bella said. "She answered questions we never asked, as if she knew we were thinking them."

I nodded in agreement. "It's true. But is it possible for someone to have more than one ability?"

Carlisle frowned. "I've never heard of such, but I suppose you never know."

"Wait," I said, realizing something astonishing. "She read your mind didn't she?" I said to Bella.

Her eyes widened even more. "You're right!"

We were almost there now. I slowed to a walk that was just faster than a human's. _We must appear as unthreatening as possible, _Carlisle thought. I nodded.

"I knew you would follow."

We whipped around. There stood the female.

Carlisle nodded. "We do not mean you any harm, but we maintain a permanent residence here. It would be much appreciated if you could pass through without exposing us. Also, we have a treaty to maintain with the wolves, and we do not wish for them to destroy you, so it may be wise to leave for you have already killed near their territories."

The male snorted. He was behind us. "Destroy us? I doubt a couple of mutts are capable of that."

"You would be surprised. They helped us fight off a newborn army."

The female shrugged. "Newborn army. Simple compared to dealing with vampires who have special talents."

Bella's eyes widened. "You've fought off a newborn army before?" she asked in shock.

The girl shrugged. "No, but it can't be the hardest thing in the world. I'm not saying it would be a piece of cake, but compared to what we'll be going through, it's nothing."

I frowned. "What you will be going through?" How frustrating it was to be kept out of their minds!

Neither answered. "Long story," the male eventually said. As the words left his mouth, his mind's defenses lowered. I caught a glimpse of some kind of memory. The world was dark, and two vampires were staring at him, an evil glint in their eyes as they approached…

"We've come here for a reason," the female said.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked. "Perhaps we could help?"

"That's for us to know," she answered. "And you to find out." I searched for her mind again with no success. Why was she being so cryptic?

I could feel frustration breaking through my patience. "Won't you just tell us?" I said. "Then we can solve this matter much faster."

The female's piercing bright red eyes examined our faces one by one. "I don't think we can trust you yet."

Carlisle raised his hand. "I assure you that you can."

"No. You all have a weakness we cannot afford," she said.

"What might that be?" I said icily.

"Your bond with a weaker one."

Bella looked at me. "Does she mean Charlie?"

"I…don't know."

"No," the male said. "Charlie's a human isn't he? That doesn't matter to us. He will die by himself eventually anyway"—Bella flinched—"And if not, he'll can always become a vampire."

Though his words had been harsh for Bella, I nodded. "He's a human. Then whom are you referring to?"

Neither answered. However, one phrase broke through the male's barriers. _The hybrid._

Rage flared up within me. I hissed. "She is not weak!" I snarled. How dare they think of my daughter that way.

The female disappeared in a blur, reappearing by her mate's side. "She's not strong enough either."

"Who?" Bella asked in alarm.

"Nessie."

A snarl broke through Bella's teeth, her crimson-amber eyes blazing. "She's stronger than you think," she growled.

"So you say," the male said. "She's half human. She would never stand a chance against a vampire."

The thought of ever having Renesmee fighting a vampire sent a chill down my spine. "What makes you think she will ever have to?"

"Some people are rather shrewd, whether you like it or not," the female said.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Your hybrid is weak," she said. "In the talented supernatural world, she will be seen as a weakness."

"_How_?" both Bella and I hissed.

Her gaze remained steady. "Your bond with her is too strong. You will give anything to save her if she is to be captured, because she can never break free on her own."

"We love our daughter!" Bella shrieked, shifting into a crouch. The male's lips curled back over his teeth. "How is that a crime?" I touched her arm, a reminder for her to control herself, though I was tempted to attack them as well.

The female shrugged indifferently. "It's a weakness."

"Love makes us stronger," Carlisle said, his voice was hard.

She looked at her mate and then back at us. "Yes, love does make us stronger," she agreed. "Love between partners."

"You couldn't understand," Bella growled. "You've never had a child before. You don't know how much—"

"I don't want one either," the female said. "Forget it. We'll go look somewhere else. Enjoy your happy times here, because soon it'll all be over." They took a step away.

_Such a waste…_

"Wait," Carlisle said. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "War is breaking out. Not little newborn wars, I mean a _huge _one. No vampire will be left out."

* * *

**A/n: If u like it at all so far, please review and let me know! I'm open to constructive critisism so if you have ideas for how to make this more interesting or anything else, review!**


	4. Join or Die

Edward's POV

"Why?" Carlisle asked, alarmed.

The female shrugged. "It's complicated. But I'll tell you this, _no one _will be left out of this war, especially a coven as big as yours."

"We've heard of you Cullens," the male said. "We thought your talents could help, but apparently not."

"Wait," Carlisle said. "Tell us more."

_Join or die._

"There will be two sides," the female said. "Everyone must choose a one to fight for. Those who don't will be destroyed. We had been hoping you could help us, it's really a pity you can't." She shook her head. "Such a talented coven, revolving around one little hybrid. It's truly a shame. You would be so strong without her."

A snarl ripped out from my throat.

"But I suppose it can't be helped right now," she continued. "So have I gotten your attention?"

Carlisle nodded, his face hard. "What do you need?"

She shrugged. "Your support I guess."

"And why would we support you?" I snarled, unable to help myself.

"Because you don't want humans to live in a world of fear where vampires are exposed and overpopulate the world. There would be constant wars with newborn armies, and no one to stop them."

"The Volturi will," Bella said.

"Not if the Volturi are destroyed."

We stared with wide eyes.

"I can tell you don't like the Volturi much," the female said. "So maybe they're a little obsessive over acquiring talented vampires, but seriously, this world would be a mess without them. No human would be safe."

"What side are you on?"

"We're on our own side," she said. "But I think the Volturi will probably wind up with us when they choose."

Carlisle nodded slowly. _Can they be trusted? Are they searching for power?_ He glanced at me and I shrugged, a very subtle movement. Her mind was too well protected. The male however, showed no signs of deception.

"You're asking that we fight on your side then," Carlisle said.

They nodded. "We'll give you time to think this over," the female said. "We'll be around for a little while, so when you decide, just let us know."

"Wait," Carlisle said. "The wolves are not happy with you. If they find your scent nearby, they may attack you."

"Wolf pack, no problem," she said.

"The wolves are our friends," Bella said. "We don't want them to hurt themselves fighting you either."

"Then you'll just have to convince them to stay away from us."

"Could you perhaps, hunt in other areas?" Carlisle asked.

"We'll drink what we come across in this forest."

Carlisle sighed quietly. "Very well."

I realized then that we still hadn't gotten their names. "We never got your names," I said. "Who are you?"

The male wrapped an arm around his partner. "The name's Sam."

The female returned the couple-ish gesture. "And my name is Scarlett. Remember us well." And with that, they were gone.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry i know this chapter was really short! And also, I know there that the name Sam is already used for a werewolf but i have my reasons for using that name. Again, if _anyone _likes this story so far, please review!**


	5. Consequences

Bella's POV

Strangely enough, I wanted to faint as Scarlett and Sam left in a blur. I just needed a moment to escape the confusion and strain of reality, to put myself back together. Just a few moments of peace and nothingness. Of course it wasn't like that was possible, being a vampire.

"What should we do?" I whispered, looking at Edward and Carlisle. They seemed just as stunned as I was.

Carlisle recovered first. "We'll have to tell the others," he said. He turned to leave.

I didn't move at first. I just wanted to stand there—frozen—while I slowly contemplated what was happening. Even my vampire mind wanted a break at some point.

Edward took my hand. His touch immediately thawed me out. We were together, I reminded myself, no matter what happened.

Esme met us in front of the house. "What happened?" she demanded, gold eyes full of worry.

"We didn't fight," Carlisle said. "But they've told us bad news."

"What?" Esme asked, tense. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie appeared by the door.

Carlisle led us all inside as he explained. Five pairs of topaz eyes widened as he spoke.

"What about Renesmee?" I asked Edward, frightened. "They don't want her here." Though I knew it wasn't at all personal, it hurt to know that someone disliked my daughter like that.

"We should bring her back," Rosalie said. "She'll be safer if she's protected by us."

"And Charlie?"

"They're still hunting here," Edward said, his eyes tight. "It may be safer for them to remain in California."

I longed to have her back in my arms, but I knew Edward was right. "How long?"

He shook his head his face pained. "As long as they're here." I could see he wanted to have Nessie safe in our arms as much as I did.

"So who will we side with?" Jasper said.

Carlisle looked around. "I will not force anyone to do anything, you know that."

"I think I know what side we all want," Edward sighed. We looked at him expectantly. "Their side. For humanity."

We murmured our agreement. "Should we tell them now?"

"Wait, we should call Charlie and Jake first," I said. "Tell them to stay for a while."

"I'll do that," Carlisle said. He started to move for a phone.

"Wait," I said. "Don't let them tell Nessie. I don't want this to ruin her first trip to Disneyland."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "She'll be fine," he murmured in my ear. I sighed, and then realized that we never got our quality time together. I sighed again. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I said, not wanting Emmett to hear my reason.

He caught on anyway, letting loose a booming laugh. "You were really looking forward to that weren't you Bella?" Emmett grinned at me.

I glared, a growl building in my chest.

"Emmett," Edward groaned. Emmett just kept grinning.

"When should we tell them?" Esme asked, helpfully changing the subject.

We all turned to Carlisle, waiting for him to return. Then we turned to Alice. "Tomorrow," Alice said. "I believe they plan to hunt tonight."

I flinched. "Where?"

"Seattle."

Jasper spoke suddenly. "How do they know about this before the Volturi? Are you sure we can trust them?"

"That's a good point," Carlisle said, returning from his phone call. "But they may have a reason. We must talk to them."

"After they hunt," Alice reminded him. He nodded, thinking.

I stretched up to kiss Edward lightly on the lips. It was selfish of me to be thinking about it now, but I was still disappointed about our schedule not working out. Maybe we could work it in just before Scarlett and Sam finished hunting…

"In the mood Bella?" Emmett asked, wagging his eyebrows.

I growled at him.

"We'll be in the cottage," Edward said. A wave of anticipation sent a shudder through me. The moment we were out the door, I broke out into a sprint, ignoring Emmett's booming laughter behind us.

We arrived inside the cottage in less than five minutes, and I threw myself at Edward, kissing him fervently. He kissed me back with the same enthusiasm. Like usual, we didn't make it to the bed.

"I feel kind of guilty," I murmured after about an hour, unable to shake off my guilt. "We should be worrying about other things."

Edward kissed my neck, sighing. "I know, love, but if we're going to be involved in a war…" His golden eyes burned into mine. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

The words sent a spark down my spine. He opened his mouth to say more, but I silenced him with my lips.

* * *

Leah's POV

I phased, only to be 'welcomed' by frantic thoughts and the memory of a sickeningly sweet scent that burned my nose. _What's going on? _I demanded. Seth let his thoughts loose, briefly running me through what had happened.

_Have you told Sam? _I asked, trying not to cringe at the name.

_Not yet, _Seth said. _He'll go berserk if he knew that they killed a human. _

_And why aren't you all? They _killed _and _sucked _the freaking life out of a human._

_Well, the Cullens said they'd take care of it._

I snorted. _The Cullens? Yeah right, they wouldn't punish their kind properly if their life depended on it!_

I was only about a mile away from Jacob's little pack when I came across the vampire scent. The unfamiliar one. My nostrils burned, but I turned to follow the scent trail

_Leah! Where're you going? _Quil asked.

_Tracking down the bloodsucker, _I answered. _If you guys won't do it properly, I will._

This isn't just some random newborn, Embry warned. And there are two of them.

_You're free to join me. I won't stop you. _I snorted again. _Not like I could. Actually, no one could since Jacob isn't here._

_Fine, fine, we're coming, _Seth said, taking off running with Embry and Quil at his side. Shoot. I didn't want Seth fighting.

I slowed so that they would catch up faster. We followed the fresh scent trail for a couple of miles. Then, the reeking smell intensified._ They must be nearby._

_Are we going to fight them? _Quil asked. He was excited, but nervous. _I thought the Cullens said not to do anything._

_What? Are they your _Alpha _now Quil? _I said dryly.

_No!_

_So stop acting like their slave._

_Are _you _my Alpha Leah?_

I didn't answer. I was the only female wolf, of course no one would consider letting me start of a pack of my own. Not that I wanted to, I'd rather just be a lone wolf. I tried, but it never worked.

I was distracted enough not to hear the nearly silent sound of bloodsucker footsteps. The next thing I knew, a female leech was in front of me, bright red eyes glinting.

I snarled and attacked, remembering the newborn training I had had. I wasn't going to mess up this time.

The bloodsucker saw right through my attack and disappeared in a blur. Before I could react, a wave of agony shot up my left hind leg and up my spine. I stumbled, my head spinning.

_Leah! _Several voices exclaimed in my head.

The leech appeared in front of me again. A male stood by her side, his eyes a deep crimson.

"We'll leave you alone," the female said.

"If you don't bother us," the male finished.

I bristled, my lips pulling back over my teeth. Embry, Quil, and Seth joined me, forming a line.

"I'll take that as a no."

Battle strategies streamed into my mind from the others. They all left me out of the plan, sending a wave of furious heat down my spine.

Suddenly, blistering pain that was not my own overtook my mind. I felt my knees buckle.

Seth's mind went black and faded out.

* * *

**A/n: Review! It would be very much appreciated and I am open to suggestions.**


End file.
